


Wciąż o Tobie pamiętam

by the_moon_is_down



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean - Freeform, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, krótkie coś napisane przy "Don't let me down" Beatlesów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moon_is_down/pseuds/the_moon_is_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Krótkie coś, napisane w nocy. Miało być smutne, ale... nie wyszło.<br/>Poprawione przez betę! Dziękuję, Sandra c;<br/>Miłego czytania!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wciąż o Tobie pamiętam

**Author's Note:**

> Krótkie coś, napisane w nocy. Miało być smutne, ale... nie wyszło.  
> Poprawione przez betę! Dziękuję, Sandra c;  
> Miłego czytania!

Stojąc u bram Nieba, wciąż o tobie pamiętam.  
  
Żałuję, że nigdy nie miałem okazji powiedzieć ci tego, co od zawsze w sobie tłumiłem; z myślą, że to mogłoby być dla ciebie za dużo, że spłoszyłbym cię.  
  
A tego za żadne skarby świata nie chciałem.  
  
Nie mogłem. Nie mogłem cię stracić. Wszystko, ale nie ciebie.  
  
Odszedłeś.  
  
Już na zawsze.  
  
Już nigdy nie usłyszę trzepotu twoich czarnych, majestatycznych skrzydeł, już nigdy nie odpowiesz na moją modlitwę, a ja nigdy więcej się nie pomodlę.  
  
Bo jaki jest w tym sens, skoro zniknąłeś?  
  
Do boga?  
  
Boga nie ma.  
  
Gdyby był, nie zabrałby cię, pozwoliłby ci żyć wiecznie, a kiedy przyszedłby mój czas, mógłbyś być razem ze mną, tam, na górze (wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie kończę tam na dole).  
  
Nie zdążyłem powiedzieć ci, jak wiele dla mnie znaczyłeś. Jak bardzo potrzebowałem cię. To dzięki tobie trzymałem się na powierzchni; dzięki błękitowi twoich oczu, delikatnym drgnieniom warg, które zawsze, gdy szły w górę nazywałem "anielskim uśmiechem". Dzięki twojemu głosowi, który wypowiadał moje imię, jakbym był pieprzonym bóstwem.  
  
Teraz przyszła kolej na mnie.  
  
Hej, Cas. Miałeś rację. Tu jest tak pięknie...  
  
Ale... dlaczego cię nie ma?


End file.
